El eco de tu voz
by okeNSK
Summary: ¿Que es lo que sucede cuando no se puede superar la muerte de una persona? ¿Cómo superarlo? esas mismas preguntas se hace Kakashi...


**Declaimer: Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a su creador (kishimoto) yo solo los tome prestados, la cancion le pertenece a The gazette(kare uta) que me inspiro para hacer esta pequeña historia.**

La tupida lluvia cae sobre de mí, me encuentro empapado mi cuerpo tiene frio, pero debía venir, en un día como hoy te fuiste y me siento culpable.

"_No puedo entender, porque mi corazón sufre cuando canto esta canción. Me siento solo y el soplo del viento me dice que no queda nada. Transcurren los días y no sé dónde estás tú, y esta voz no sabe qué hacer."_

Paso mi mano sobre tu tumba, la piedra esta helada, como tu cuerpo, aun lo recuerdo, tu debajo de esa enorme roca, y yo ahí sin poder hacer nada, me siento molesto conmigo mismo por la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por ti, y encima de todo y de cómo te trataba, tú me obsequiaste lo más valioso que tenias..

"_Solo el eco de esta canción, que esta marchita anhelando el pasado, cuando te alejaste tu, pensé que lo entendía, entonces porque me duele."_

En verdad desearía volver al pasado, cuando estabas a mi lado, fui un estúpido, te deje ir, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que yo era el de el error.

"_Que tanto recordare, el sonido de tu voz, dime que me has hecho que resuena en mi profundo corazón. Nada ha cambiado desde entonces, mi corazón es el mismo, miro hacia adelante más que antes."_

Los recuerdos de ti cada día se me hacen más vagos y no quiero, me cuesta trabajo escuchar esa voz tuya, esa voz que hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco, pero lo disimulaba bien y te alejaba de mi. Y ahora que te perdí para siempre, intento seguir adelante pero cada vez se me es difícil. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla y se mezcla con la lluvia en mi cara.

"_Te extraño, dia a dia te vuelves distante, que no puedo alcanzarte, recuerdo el día en que tú me dejaste solo aquí, Entonces que estoy anhelando? Ya no recuerdo nada, y antes de que lo recuerde, tú has volado antes."_

Obito no sabes lo cuanto que te extraño y te he necesitado por años, tus recuerdos aunque estén guardados en mi mente poco a poco empiezan a desaparecer, solo ruego por no perderlos, ¿porqué los momentos más felices son los primeros en irse y los malos en quedarse? Ese día que partiste no he podido olvidarlo y es el que más quiero dejar ir, pero mi mente me castiga, la culpabilidad me persigue…

"_Comprendo mi impotencia, me doy la media vuelta, es el momento de resignarme, pero si en algún momento estas demasiado triste, como para poder soportarlo mi canción sin mentiras se derramara, para acompañar tus lagrimas y cuando llegues a estar feliz aunque sea lejos de mi me veras cantar una canción, con una sonrisa."_

Sonrió por lo bajo, sé que tu no hubieras deseado que yo viviera triste, pero por más que intento resignarme se me es muy difícil dejarte ir, por eso siempre vengo a verte, aunque sé que jamás volveré a ver esa mirada tuya, esa sonrisa que me hacía sentirme cálido.

"_El entristecimiento aun continua! Mantengo mi aliento, todavía se mantiene como en aquel tiempo, cuando no tenía nada! "_

Fuiste una parte importante de mi vida, recuerdo que fuiste el único en acercarte después de que todos me dieron la espalda y hablaban mal de mi familia, por eso no puedo dejar de sentir el vacio que dejaste en mi, esta incontenible tristeza que llevo acuestas.

"_Solo quería volver a vivir, días fríos lejos de ti, desde que era joven anhele, hacer todos mis sueños realidad , ir paso a la vez, ir paso a paso, nos apoyamos y reímos juntos , lloramos y nos lastimamos, estaremos caminando juntos por sueños de brillante color"_

Todos los errores que cometí contigo al subestimarte y tratarte como inferior, era joven y no pensaba, tal vez te hice sentir mal, pero la realidad era que siempre estuviste presente para mí, pase tantas cosas contigo y es una pena que apenas pueda recordarlas…

"_Pero cuando las cosas estén demasiado duras para poder seguir adelante, al igual que tu soportaste mi debilidad, yo confiare en ti. Solo puedo decir con palabras torpes te quiero, incluso si mi marchita voz se llega a agotar yo siempre estaré aquí."_

Sé que aunque tu presencia no esté conmigo el resto de mi vida, estarás en mi mente y así pasen los años o yo llegue a morir antes, siempre te querré.

"_Pero si en algún momento estas demasiado triste como para poder soportarlo mi canción sin mentiras se derramara para acompañar a tus lágrimas, y cuando llegues a estar feliz , aun que sea lejos de mí, me veras cantar una canción con una sonrisa. "_

Acerco mi antebrazo hacia mi cara, secando mis lágrimas, -evitare llorar cada vez que venga a verte óbito- le hablo a tu tumba, como si me fueras a responder, es tonto lo sé pero aun no puedo dejarte ir. Vuelvo a pasar mi mano sobre la tumba, es tiempo de retirarme.

"_Incluso si mi marchita voz se llega agotar, yo siempre estaré aquí, Incluso si mi marchita voz se llega agotar…."_

Me doy la vuelta dejándote ahí, solo estoy seguro de una cosa, mi corazón jamás encontrara la cura para esta soledad, porque esa cura eres tú, y tú ya no estás….

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer ^^**


End file.
